cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Heraldry
|birth_place=London, UK |resides=London, UK |names= Heraldry Markus Heraldry |height= 6'4'' (193cm) |weight= 260lbs (117kg) |billed= Greater London, UK The Great Unknown |trainer=The Great British Community Wrestling School The Slaughterhouse Camp |debut= 2014 |retired= }} Mark Harrison is a British Professional Wrestler better known by the ring name Heraldry. Heraldry is currently signed to ROX Wrestling & Pro Wrestling Revolution. He is also known for his tenures in several promotions over the years like Renegade Wrestling Union (RWU), Total Xtreme Wrestling (TXW), Kinetic Anglian Professional Organization of Wrestling (KAPOW), Forever A Movement (FaM) & VALOR Wrestling. Early Career: Heraldry was trained for the rest of 2013 in the The Great British Community Wrestling School before making his wrestling debut in 2014 in the British independent wrestling circuit and later over in the United States. Over time, he would get to meet the likes of Hana Brightly and Brent Delivine who he would become good friends with within professional wrestling. Current Promotions: Pro Wrestling Revolution: Heraldry made his debut on PWR Ep 6 defeating Rashad Wyatt to advance to the 4-way ladder match to crown the first PWR Interpromotional champion at New Beginnings. At New Beginning, Heraldry fell short in capturing the title as Robert Martyr would grab the title and become the first champion. On PWR Ep 10, Heraldry would appear after O’Ryan James’s match resulting in the two facing off till PWR GM Anthony Paul intervened and announced that the two would face each other at PWR Thunderstruck in a 1# contenders match for Martyr’s Interpromotional title on PWR Ep 11. after it was announced, Heraldry would lay out O’Ryan. At Thunderstruck, Heraldry would defeat O’Ryan James to become the 1# contender. On PWR Ep 11, Heraldry would defeat Robert Martyr to win the PWR Interpromotional title, his first championship of his career. Later, the title would be rebranded as the PWR Revolution Championship. 'PWR Revolution Champion' On PWR Ep 13, Heraldry in his first match as champion defeats Bash Corvair in a non-title match. On the same show, Aaron Slade would win a 1# contenders match to face Heraldry at PWR Firewall. On PWR Ep 14, Heraldry sent a ominous video message to Slade ahead of PWR Firewall. At PWR Firewall, Heraldry defeated Aaron Slade to retain the Revolution title in which during the match Heraldry suffered a broken after a knee drop by Slade. ROX Wrestling: WIP Past Promotions: VALOR Wrestling (2017 - 2017; 2018 - 2019): On VALOR Episode 5, it was announced that Heraldry would make his VALOR debut on the next episode against the monster N9NE. On VALOR Episode 6, Heraldry made his VALOR debut in a losing effort against N9NE. On First Take episode 5, Heraldry defeating Niles Ethan in singles competition. VALOR would close it's doors soon after. In June 2018, VALOR announced it's return with Heraldry as one of those returning to the promotion. On VALOR Episode 12, Heraldry would make his in-ring return in quick fashion defeating a local talent who was a last second replacement after Heraldry's original opponent Axel Kullberg was taken out by JP Masters. VALOR would once again close it's doors. Forever A Movement (2016 - 2018): Heraldry made his debut defeating Techno Tank Jr. to advance in the Pandora's Box Tournament. Heraldry would be defeated by William Kingdom for Kingdom to advance in the Tournament. Kingdom after the match viciously attacked Heraldry with a chair which would put Heraldry out of action for awhile. Heraldry would return at the FaM Royal Rumble during the Royal Rumble match in a valiant effort but he would be eliminated by Techno Tank Jr. Heraldry would again be on hiatus from FaM till returning at FaM's final event Cyber FaMday sporting a new look attacking Roberto during the Mega Gauntlet match and joining AWOL by helping Cameron Bash attacking Ranik during the 30-minute iron man main event but was foiled by Roberto and the rest of the FaM roster. PURE (2016): Heraldry would make his debut in PURE episode 2 when he came out to accept Barry Stevens's challenge to anyone backstage. He would get a dq victory after Stevens hit him with a low blow and left the ring. On Center Stage episode 2, he would defeat Lance Frisco in a singles match. PURE would soon close. Kinetic Anglian Professional Organization of Wrestling (2015 - 2016): Heraldry would make his debut for KAPOW in 2015 on a pre-show of KAPOW issue 8: A Good Kind Of Golden Shower defeating Chip Munk. Heraldry would defeat Steven Fish at KAPOW Issue 9: Wet and Wild Summer Poole Party. Heraldry would suffer his first loss in KAPOW on KAPOW! Issue 14 - Once In A Solar Eclipse losing to JP Masters after a distraction by Mark Scott Goldman. KAPOW would later go into a long hiatus and eventually close. Total Xtreme Wrestling (2014): Heraldry would debut for TXW in the main event of a episode of Sacrifice in a losing effort against Devin KONSTANTINE. Heraldry would later get into a feud with JC Pullins before TXW would cease operations. TXW would return in 2015 but Heraldry decided to not return with the promotion. Renegade Wrestling Union (2014) Heraldry would make his only appearance in RWU when he faced Syn in RWU TV episode 6 but the match would end in a no contest after a attack by members of The Saints Of Apostasy. The promotion would later cease operations soon after. TIGR Pro (2014) Heraldry was one of the 5 wrestlers to be picked to be a part of the TIGR Pro promotion. However, the promotion would close before it could get off the ground. In Wrestling: *'Finishing moves:' **''Double-Edged Sword'' (Running Double-Axe handle) – 2014–present **''Gravestone'' (Tombstone Piledriver) – 2018–present **''Danse Macabre'' (Spinning side slam) – 2018–2019 **''Farewell to Arms'' (One-handed electric chair driver) – 2017–2018 **''Coat of Arms'' (Straight jacket electric chair suplex pin) – 2014–2017 *'Signature moves' **''Running Powerslam'' **''Roll of Honor/Battle March'' (Rolling Firemans Carry, sometimes from the top rope) **''Lion's Mane'' (Arm trap neckbreaker) **Multiple Straight Jacket variations ***DDT ***Powerbomb ***Neckbeaker ***German Suplex **Fury Punches followed by a axe handle in the corner **Fallaway Pump-Handle Suplex **Diving Leg Drop **Running boot to seated opponent followed by another running boot, leg drop or double-axe handle *'Nicknames' **"The Modern Age Knight" (2014-2017) **"The Livewire" Adopted from Brent Delivine (2014) **"The Rampant Lion" (2016) **"The New Hope of England" (2016) **'"The Revenant Knight"' (2018-present) **'"The Curse Upon The Land"' (2018-present) *'Entrance Themes' **"Brutiful" by Ra(2014) **"Tell Me" by Story of the Year (Heraldry edit)(2014) **“Passing of the Blue Crown” (OC ReMix) by Juan P. Medrano, Steppo, Zircon (Heraldry edit)(2014-2016) **"Born To Battle" (Heraldry Edit) by Devil In Me(2016-2018) **"Danse Macabre" - The End Is Nigh Soundtrack(2018-present) Championships and Accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Revolution ** PWR Interpromotional/Revolution Championship (1 time, current) External links: * Official Twitter * YouTube Channel * Sim Connection Profile Category:Wrestler Category:PS4 Category:VALOR Wrestling